thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny, Like Sunshine
Sunny, Like Sunshine is the sixth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 7, 1999. It was directed by R.W. Goodwin and written by John Wells. Synopsis Sully and Maggie reconnect; Bobby visits his brother Matty and tries to prepare him for his release from prison; Sunny asks Kim for a place to stay and runs away when Kim refers her to a shelter; Carlos hits a pedestrian with the bus; Faith and Bosco investigate a grave robbery and ponder immortality; Jimmy rescues a new recruit who is trapped under a collapsed ceiling in an apartment fire; Bobby takes Doc's advice and tells Kim how he feels, only to learn that Kim feels she isn't good enough for him; Sunny ODs and Bobby helps a saddened Kim find out her real name and hometown so that her parents can be notified; Sully's approach to "problem solving" goes horribly awry in a domestic dispute; Carlos and Doc come to blows over Doc's training methods, forcing Morales to break them up; Sully learns that Ty has good instincts, enabling them to save a teenage girl from a sexual predator. Full Summary Sunny, the homeless, teenage junkie and prostitute who previously stole Kim's wallet, surprises Kim outside her apartment, asking to stay with Kim for a while. When a reluctant Kim offers to help the girl find a shelter instead, Sunny walks away. Kim feels guilty when the teen is found dead later from a drug overdose. Bobby helps Kim learn Sunny's real name so that the dead girl's parents can be notified. Bobby visits his older, soon-to-be-paroled brother, Matteo "Matty" Caffey, in prison. At Doc's urging, Bobby finally tries, awkwardly, to tell Kim that he loves her. He leans in to kiss her, but she turns away, leaving him feeling humiliated. Later, Kim tells Bobby she's attracted to him, but she's reluctant to get involved because of her history of failed relationships. Meanwhile, Davis and Sully's working relationship improves as the two officers successfully rescue a teenage girl, Shelley Russell , from the kidnapper, Chester Dennis Leroy Brown, who has bound and gagged her in his apartment. Davis and Sully's mutual self-satisfaction is short-lived as a domestic violence call that they previously resolved without arrest results in a tragic murder. Doc and Carlos' relationship deteriorates to the point where the two paramedics get into a fistfight that requires both to be treated by an disapproving Doctor Morales at Mercy Hospital. While waiting at the hospital, Doc and Carlos talk, revealing details of their lives to each other, and a bond begins to develop. Bosco suggests that he and Yokas discuss their "official" account of their involvement in Caesar Dominguez's death. Yokas tells Bosco not to lie for her. Later, he reassures her that, as partners, he will always be there for her. Cast Main Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Jon Seda as Matteo "Matty" Caffey * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Jeff Wilson * Lonette McKee as Maggie Davis Guest-Starring * Nathalie Paulding as Sunny * Matthew Bowle as Epileptic Boy * Ritchie Coster as Rudy * Michael Cullen as Fire Chief * Scott Decker as Bama * Rebecca Harrell as Shelley * Tony Hoty as Groundskeeper * Ted Koch as Firefighter Stearn * Russell Koplin as Liz (credited as Russell Arden Koplin) * Rachel Oliva as ER Patient * Michelle O'Neil as Francie * Sharrieff Pugh as Firefighter Sweet * Michelle Robinson as Chrissy (credited as Michelle M. Robinson) * Karen Shallo as Doreen * Lisa Summerour as Librarian * Christopher Tracy as Walsh * Damian Young as Leroy Brow (aka Chester Dennis) * Michael Criscuolo as Paramedic (listed as uncredited) Trivia/Notes Music * Jim Croce: Bad, Bad Leroy Brown * Al Green: Love and Happiness Gallery Sunny, Like Sunshine.jpg Quotes Yokas: You want any kids Bos? Bosco: Why? You giving some away? ---- Carlos Doc: You made me look incompetent. Doc: You didn't need me for that, all right. You were completely incompetent all on your own. ---- Sully: You want inspiration, rent "Old Yeller." ---- Yokas: Can you give me a description, sir? Cemetery Worker: Short, chubby, about 20 inches tall. Yokas: No, not the cherub, sir. The thieves. ---- Carlos Doc letting Carlos drive: It's a milk run. Doc: No lights, no siren. Carlos: I promise I'll bring it back with a full tank of gas, Dad. ---- Yokas: Davis Look, you decide every day what kind of cop you're gonna be. You take a little bit of Sully, you take some of Bosco, add in a lot of yourself. You're gonna be who you're gonna be. You'll find out. Category:Episodes Category:Season One